isaacs soul mate
by werewolf18
Summary: lucy is the new girl in town and has a secret shes a half werewolf no one knows but her family what happens when her parents die and she moves back to becon hills to her old house. what happens when she runs into someone she hasnt seen in 10 years? what will she do when she meets Isaac and starts falling in love? well read and find out. isaac/oc.
1. Chapter 1

teen wolf chapter 1

summery

lucy is the new girl in town and has a secret shes a half werewolf no one knows but her family what happens when her parents die and she moves back to becon hills to her old house. what happens when she runs into someone she hasnt seen in 10 years? what will she do when she meets Isaac and starts falling in love? well read and find out. isaac/oc.

chapter 1

lucy pov

i was getting my stuff ready for school tomarrow first day at a new school fun. not. well i cant say anything because i actually have good grades in school. im like a geek or whatever all my classes are sophmore classes when they should be freshmen. i wonder how this is gonna be i hate being the new girl in town but i can suck it up and just go on i just want to finish school. i hope i can make some new friends this time around. i just finished unpacking and putting my notebooks in my backpack. and decided to go for a run and get to know the town better. i throw on some shorts and a tank top and my running shoes. i put my phone in my pocket and left locking the door behind me. i took off and kept running i wasnt looking were because all of a suden i was on the ground apoligizing repeatedly i look up to find a cute guy laughing and saying that it was ok so i said "my names lucy i just moved here" he stuck out his hand and said "im isaac" he had the leather jaket and the bad boy vibe but also he had the vaulnerable look.

i look in his eyes and say "im really sorry for running into you i was just thinking and i was in my own little world" he smiled a sexy smile that made any girl melt for them and said "no its my fault i should of payed more attention to what i was doing but i am curious what are doing you know your going to the old hale house right?" i look at him and say "yea i know do they not live here anymore" he got this look in his eyes that was sad and regretful and said "umm the house burned down 6 years ago it was arson" my eyes started to water and i said "ok thanks i should get home now it was nice meeting you but im pretty sure i will see you at school so see you then" i turned around and made my way back home.

isaacs pov

after meeting lucy i couldnt get her off my mind i was going to tell her about derek being alive but she left to fast and she smelt like a werewolf but that cant be right. i walked to the rundown sub way and saw derek erica and boyd training i know i in trouble for being late. derek turned around and said "where have you been your late?" i look at him and say "i ran into this girl she didnt smell like a human she smelt kinda like a werewolf but then she didnt and she knew your family she didnt know about the fire and she ran off before i could say anything"

darek looked at me funny and said "well whats her name?" i looked around and said "her name is lucy thats all i know" he looked at me like i was kiding and said "you didnt get a last name" i shook my head no and said "no i was kinda busy trying not to check her out she goes to high school and she starts tomarrow" he nodded and said "get her full name tomarow and bring her here after school got it" i nodded and we all went our seprete ways.

lucy pov

i got up at 6:30 this morning and got ready for school. its now 7 and i was making breakfast which was egg sandwhich my favorite. at 7:30 it was time to start heading to school i was walking down the street a block away from my house when isaac rode up on his bike and said "do you want a ride you know its like a mile to school right" i laughed and said "why you want everyone to know that we are dating or something i mean we havent even been on a date" he laughed and said "no i just wanted to be nice and well maybe we could go out this friday if you want to" i smiled and blushed and said "i would love to" i go on the back pedles and wraped my arms around his neck and he took us to school.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

lucy pov

isaac and i got to school on time and he showed me to the office and waited for me to get my scedule and locker number and showed me to my locker and i opened it and put my stuff up and grabed a notebook and pen. "here let me see your scedule" isaac said holding out his hand while we went to his locker. i gave him the paper and said "do we have any classes together" he laughed and shook his head and said "we have all but one class together so it looks like ill show you to first period come on" we walked to first and i went to the teacher and she had me check out one of the school books and sit down i sat by isaac and kept bothering him.

3 classes later we were splitting up and going to our diffrent class and he said "ill see you at lunch ok" i nodded and went to my class. it was spanish and i was very fluent in it already so i already knew how to speak it well. when class was over i made my way to the cafatireia and went to get lunch i paid and went to find a seat when isaac waved me over he was by himself so i went over and said "hey" he smiled and said "sit down and we can talk" i sat own and we talked for 5 minutes till a blond girl came a sat down by isaac and said "wow isaac you know how to pick them" isaac sighed and said "what do you want erica" she smiled and said "we need to go train tonight just so you know and bring your little girlfriend ok" she got up and walked away i looked at him and we got up and went to chemistry class the last class of the day.

chem went well until i had to sit behind isacca while erica sat by him and put her hand on his thigh running it up. i looked away and focused on my work i ignored him the rest of class and once the bell rang i put my stuff in my backpack and was out the door before isaac could turn around and talk to me. i got to my locker and put my books in my backpack and shut my locker and jumped back when i saw isaac leaning against his locker. i rolled my eyes and said "what do you want now to make a bigger idiot out of me? yea i saw you and erica getting cozy so leave me alone i was stupid to think you could ever like me" isaac put his hand on my shoulder but i shook it off and turned around to start walking home but he stoped me and said "i moved her hand i dont like her theres a diffrent girl i like shes new to town and she standing infront of me i think shes the most beautful girl i ever saw" i blushed and my heart sped up. isaac smiled and said "come on someone wants to meet you" i hesitated and said "i dont know" he turned around and looked at me and said "do you trust me that i wont let you get hurt" i nodded yes and he held his hand out for me to take and i did and we went to his bike.

we went to a run down subway station and i said "what are we doing here" he smiled and said "theres someone that whats to meet you"we walked down and i saw erica and some other dark skined guy and another guy that has black hair and its spicked everywhere. he turned around and i was shocked it was derek hale and i thought he was dead. he looked shocked to see me to and he said "luc" that one word and i was takling him to the ground and tears was in my eyes as i said "i thought you were dead" he stood us up and just held me in a brother sister way. "shh its ok im right here lac its gonna be ok i promise" i nod my head and say "my parents are dead they died 3 months ago and so now i live here by my self at the house my parents left to me and i went to the hale house and it was... i thought you were dead" he rubed my back and just comferted me and after a little he pulled back and said "you dont have a pack or an alpha" i shook my head no and said "why" he smiled and said "because i promised your parents i would take care of you if anything happened to them so what do you say" i nod my head yes and he said "ok well lets train now" everyone groaned but me and we got to training.

erica attacked derek straight forward and she was thrown to the ground and she stayed and then boyd went down and then isaac then derek faced me i smiled and waited for derek to attack me instead once he did i knew where this was going so i punched him in the stoumache and did a round house kick to his chest and took him down. everyone but derek was suprised even the 4 new people that had watched. "who the hell is that?and how did she take you down derek?" i smiled and said "im lucy hale dereks cousin. and as for the second question i know all his fighting moves trust me its easy to take him down" he nodded his head and said "then what are you" i smiled and looked at derek and he said "shes a half werewolf she has the strength the eye sight shes has the speed and he hearing but on full moons she doesnt turn like we do so shes half" they nodded and started talking and i went to isaacs side and said "who are they" he smiled down at me and said "thats scott hes another werewolf he was bitten like us and then theres stiles his best friend and alison scotts girlfriend and alisons father ." i nodded my head and isaac and i went to sit in the train and we just talked about everything untill...


End file.
